Death Rose
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: He shoots them and then next time the elder awakes he is in a room and he doesn't know where he is. Than he finds out the leader of the rebellion is the world's most deadly assassin which happens to start with an A and ends with an R. now partnered together to work against the patriots Alex Rider and Yassen Gregorovich are in deep
1. Chapter 1: He wakes

**Death Roses**

 **Summary:** when Cray finds out that Yassen won't kill the children. He shoots them and then next time the elder awakes he is in a room and he doesn't know where he is. Than he finds out the leader of the rebellion is the world's most deadly assassin which happens to start with an A and ends with an R. now partnered together to work against the patriots Alex Rider and Yassen Gregorovich are in for their lives.

 **Extended summary:** they have battled against the UK for a while; the special team of NCIS is chosen to be part of the undercover team can they do what there superiors want? Or will they die before they can do what they are supposed to do?

 **Alex Rider characters: Alex R. /Cub -Yassen G. - Ash- Wolf-Snake –Eagle- Ben D. /Fox**

 **NCIS Characters: Gibbs- Ziva D- Tony etc.**

 **Crime/friendship**

 **Prologue: Fasten Your Seatbelts**

" _ **Kill them"**_

Yassen had seemed not to have heard and asked. "What?"

Then "I don't kill children."

Alex than knew that the man wasn't lying this time because he hadn't killed him every time he had the chance too. But Sabina had tears falling down in her eyes, and she was staring at Alex with a look of horror, and he knew that she didn't know that the man wasn't going to kill them. But what she also didn't know that Alex had looked at files when he had hacked into mi6's data base and now was wiser on how to plan his escape and that was by doing a wrong thing for the right reason.

Cray stood up and looked at Yassen with hatred, than the short man stood up and held the gun high in his hand and aimed it.

"I am sorry Mr. Gregorovich but you are fired." Than Yassen fell down and blood was pooling around him.

Damian Cray was laughing and Alex had yelled out and then the gun was on him and it was Sabina's turn to yell his name.

Alex fell and then everything happened at once, the plan exploded a little and Sabina jumped out the plane and she saw Cray was nothing more than a pool of blood flying away.

When the people got to her, the plane exploded and Sabina Pleasure fell to her knees and yelled out Alex Rider's name.

Line break-

The war was going on and everyone was terrified.

 **The Rebellions vs. The Patriots.**

It wasn't a good one.

America Russia was teams and it was against the UK and the Germans.

No one knew really how it started, well they did but it was different, it started when Alex Rider had died on the plane 3 years ago.

Guess he was more famous than people gave credit for.

 **Chapter 1**

The heart monitor started to beat faster as the man was about to wake up, and the doctor rushed to get his mobile phone to ring his boss.

"Yes?" the voice was soft, cold, and emotionless.

"He has awakened sir."

"I will be there"

==== line break====

Yassen Gregorovich woke up to see a man with long black hair and green eyes checking his heart and all the other parts that would need checking.

"You seem to be healing really well."

"Where am I?" he rasped.

"One of The Rebellion hospitals, that is where you are"

The door opened and more than a dozen men entered and the ex-assassin jumped up to defend himself, as all of them wore suits and had heavy military guns.

"Ssshh settle down they are here for you." The doctor said and smiled warmly down at him, a person stepped out of the group, and he wore a black cape with a hood that covered his face. But what caught his attention was that they all wore a dark red rose on their chest, and that it covered their left arm.

"You are awake?" a familiar cold yet young voice asked and the one with the cape nodded and the others took place all around the room.

"Yes" Yassen said at a nudge from the doctor.

"Sir, I am sure you have seen that you person friend is awake, we need to go. The Russians are here."

"I am Alex Rider; I am the head leader of the Death Roses. This is my second in command Cossack."

 **A/N: WAS THAT GOOD!?PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission and the Plans

**Death Roses**

 **Summary:** when Cray finds out that Yassen won't kill the children. He shoots them and then next time the elder awakes he is in a room and he doesn't know where he is. Than he finds out the leader of the rebellion is the world's most deadly assassin which happens to start with an A and ends with an R. now partnered together to work against the patriots Alex Rider and Yassen Gregorovich are in for their lives.

 **Extended summary:** they have battled against the UK for a while; the special team of NCIS is chosen to be part of the undercover team can they do what their superiors want? Or will they die before they can do what they are supposed to do?

 **Alex Rider characters: Alex R. /Cub -Yassen G. - Ash- Wolf-Snake –Eagle- Ben D. /Fox**

 **NCIS Characters: Gibbs- Ziva D- Tony etc.**

 **Crime/friendship**

 _Chapter 2 of Death Rose_

 _*THAN*_

 _"You are awake?" a familiar cold yet young voice asked and the one with the cape nodded and the others took place all around the room._

 _"Yes" Yassen said at a nudge from the doctor._

 _"Sir, I am sure you have seen that you person friend is awake, we need to go. The Russians are here."_

 _"I am Alex Rider; I am the head leader of the Death Roses. This is my second in command Cossack."_

 _*NOW*_

 _D-R HQ_

Yassen's POV

I stare at the young man before me and sigh. He stood over the desk and the cape he wore hid part of his face, yet everyone could see his true alliance.

The black scorpion was on his wrist pinky's length tall and two fingers across wide. The rose he had on his shirt and his cape like all the others dressed in combat gear.

"We will have forces head to Lake Bottom and we will take that part of Canada." Alex/Hunter said and pointed to the part of the map near a lake. "We will have Delta and Cosmo head there"

"SIR!" a man rushed in and looked at his Boss.

"What?" Alex asked.

"A leader of SCORPIA is here, he says his name is Ash, a Julia Rothman is with him."

"Send them in."

_Line Break_

UK

Tulip Jones heaved a sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"Send up the N.C.I.S. team." She yelled to her deputy and the man complied.

"Hello Ma'am." They saluted and stood in a position of a solider.

"Names"

"Gibbs"

"Ziva"

Tony"

"Timothy"

"Right well you're going on a mission; it's to get into the Head Quarters of Death Rose"

The head of the army's saw all the people pale more than before.

"We accept." Gibbs said and nodded his head.

 **A/N: WAZ UP? Long time no read! I hope this was okay! please Review and tell me!**


End file.
